La realidad duele, los sueños no
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Escena situada justo después de que Friedrich II sea devuelto a Prusia tras ser interceptado en su huida con el famoso teniente del ejército. Prusia se encuentra enfadado y el monarca no atiende a razones.


_**Segundo fic del día. Éste lo escribí durante un examen. Sí. En mitad del examen, pedí papel y salió ésto. Cabe decir que estaba aburrida y no me apetecía entregar la hoja.**_

_**Hacía tiempo que no escribía PruFritz y éste es algo especial. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Himaruya y de la propia historia.**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura~**_

* * *

**La sombra de un gran hombre**

Los soldados tenían que apresurarse para abrirle las puertas a la nación que se acercaba a ellas siempre con paso firme, como si las pudiera cruzar con solo la fuerza bruta. Seguramente en aquellos momentos era capaz de hacerlo. Era capaz de cualquier cosa. El muy cabezota.

La mandíbula apretada, el cuello hinchado, el cabello despeinado y las ojeras violaceas bajo los ojos denotaban que estaba enfadado. Enfadado y cansado. No había dormido nada desde que se enterase de que el joven monarca había desaparecido, y ahora que le habían encontrado, tanto a él como al teniente con el que se había escapado, antes que dormir, prefería reunirse con él. Echarle el sermón, una versión más corta y sentimental que la reprimenda que seguro que le había echado su padre. Porque a diferencia del rey, él estaba preocupado por Friedrich y no por el trono, cosa que debería de importarle más, como nación que era, pero que le era imposible hacer. Le importaba demasiado ese muchachito que en aquellos momentos posiblemente se le pudiera llamar julandrón y no se estaría diciendo ninguna mentira.

No hizo falta que nadie le preguntara a dónde iba, todos los sabían, de igual modo que sabían quien era y por ello no detuvieron su paso cuando se acercaba a las celdas para presos especiales. También le veían demasiado enfadado como para interrumpir su camino. Salir escaldado por la propia nación a quien representaban no era nada bueno. Por supuesto, el hijo del Rey de Prusia no podía estar en una celda cualquiera, con el resto de prisioneros, como si fuera un ladrón o un asesino. Como tampoco podía ser torturado. ¿A quién se le ocurriría? A diferencia de otros en su situación, Friedrich sólo tenía el pelo sucio y la ropa raída. Ojeras y ojos llorosos, que Gilbert podía estar seguro de que no se debían al trato de los carceleros.

—¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! —El albino interrumpió cualquier frase que hubiera podido salir de los labios el joven, a quien la cara se le había alegrado por unos instantes al verle, y que ahora volvía a descomponerse. ¿También él se iba a enfadar? Había tenido suficiente con su padre. —¿Cómo se te ocurre fugarte? ¿Sabes acaso lo preocupado que nos tenías? —Bajó el tono de voz varios grados— ¿Que me tenías?

—¡Estoy enamorado, Gilbert! —Friedrich hablaba desde el otro lado de la celda. Había salido de su esquina de piedra y ahora parecía defender su posición, de igual modo que la había defendido frente a su padre. Y como haría frente a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. La fuerza del amor dirían algunos. La ignorancia del que ama, piensa Gilbert.

—¡Un rey no puede estar enamorado! —Anteponer sentimientos a una nación. Ser alguien que mirara antes por un romance pasajero, que por miles de persona. ¿El que tenía delante era el mismo chaval que había sido educado bajo las faldas de su madre y con consejos de ilustrados franceses? Apenas le reconocía. Bueno, sí. Causaba tanto escándalos como aquellos idiotas que vivían en Versalles.

—¡Pues quizás no quiero ser rey!

Aquella declaración dejó a la nación más fría de lo que su condición albina pudiera dejarle jamás. Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la celda, de espaldas a esta. Mirando fijamente al joven, que parecía no ser capaz de calcular la magnitud de sus palabras.

—Quizás Voltaire tenga razón y solo sois una señorita de culo inquieto. —Murmuró volviendo al uso respetuoso que hacía años que había abandonado para con él, por petición del propio príncipe.

Había atacado a un punto bajo, pero ciertamente, él también lo había hecho. Y el albino podía ser la persona más cabezota cuando se lo proponía, como en aquellos momentos.

Friedrich sabía que había hecho enfadar de verdad a Gilbert, que posiblemente había ofendido a la única persona que verdaderamente se preocupaba de él, a parte de su hermana mayor. Pero él también estaba enfadado con todo el mundo. Su padre le había contado el destino que le esperaba a Hermann y aquello solamente había logrado que deseara que aquello fuera una pesadilla. Y como en un sueño, las palabras hirientes no duelen en la realidad.

—Si ha venido solo a darme el sermón y ha humillarme esas palabras, puede irse por donde ha venido. No necesito de su compañía. — También él había vuelto a hablar como si quien tuviera delante fuera un desconocido. Y como si en vez de encontrarse en una celda, estuviera en su despacho, allá en palacio, Friedrich se dio la vuelta mirando a través de la ventana, dando por zanjada la discusión. Embutido en su propio sueño.

Pero aquello era la realidad, donde las palabras a veces hacen más daños que mil puñales

-No se preocupe. No le molestaré más

Donde cuando una puerta se cierra, sin que la persona que sale se vuelva y mire hacia atrás, puedes saber que has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

* * *

_Aclarar algo: Realmente lo de Voltaire existió. Cuando ambos se pelearon, el filósofo francés fue por ahí diciendo rumores del monarca prusiano. Sin embargo eso ocurrió mucho después de esta escena. Es un error histórico hecho a posta, porque supongo que tras éste evento también corrieron rumores. Y ya que Voltaire tiene antecedentes en este tema..._


End file.
